


Our First Christmas

by MinyardTrash (trash__universe)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canadian!Jeremy Knox, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, aftgexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/MinyardTrash
Summary: After they all started playing for the same Exy team in New York, Kevin, Jeremy, and Jean started dating after years of romantic tension. This is their first Christmas.For @maikoyo for @aftgexchange ‘s Christmas exchange!
Relationships: Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Our First Christmas

The holiday season had become a rush for Kevin, which he had a hard time complaining about. Compared to the cold years of 16 hour days at the Nest and years he spent too drunk to remember at Fox Tower, he'd take what his holidays had turned into in recent years without any complaint at all. 

Two Christmases with the men he loved - if someone had even suggested the concept to him while he was still in college, he would have rolled his eyes at them. Most of the time, he was lucky to get through "Christmas" without puking his guts up on the floor of Eden's Twilight while Neil and Andrew stared longingly into each others eyes. Then they'd have dinner with Wymack, Bee, and Abby the next day, which was always an awkward affair with his father and Abby dancing around each other with so much romantic tension that sometimes Kevin felt like he might drown in it. 

But now, things were different. He was sat in an airport, waiting to board a flight to Canada, where they would be visiting Jeremy's family in Charlesbourg. Jean was beside him, nose in his phone where he was finally getting to the fifth Harry Potter book. They'd discovered over Thanksgiving that he'd never read them, and they'd all splurged a little in buying the ebooks. He was so engrossed, he almost didn't notice when Jeremy came back from the Starbucks kiosk with their coffee. He was chatting on the phone with someone, head leaning on his shoulder to hold the phone in place while he carried three cups. 

Kevin hopped up to help him, getting his own black coffee and passing Jean whatever tea he'd decided to order that day. There was a small "thank you" from Jean before he was sucked back into the grips of his book. Kevin didn't blame him - it was a good one. Jeremy ended the phone call with, "I love you, mom. Flight is boarding soon, gotta go," before hanging up the phone a few seconds later and sliding it into his back pocket. 

He looked good, standing there in skinny jeans and a big fluffy navy sweater, sipping on what was undoubtedly an eggnog latte. He had an addiction to them, along with the gingerbread thing Starbucks also had. They'd joked about it a lot, especially since Jeremy always snapchatted them while he was in the Starbucks drive-thru on the way back from the grocery store or even an extra workout at the gym. 

"Are you going to miss those while we're in Canada?" Kevin joked before taking a sip of his own coffee - it was bitter but he tended to like it better that way. It was healthier, and he never really could stand that much sugar. 

"Nah." Jeremy shrugged, giving Kevin that toothy grin that always made his heart race like a 12 year old seeing their first crush. "We'll get a double-double from Timmies. I'm craving one like crazy." 

Kevin had zero clue what had just come out of his boyfriend's mouth, and he blinked a few times as if trying to decipher the code of Jeremy Knox. "Excuse me?" 

Two days later, Kevin found himself in the lobby of Tim Horton's with Jeremy and most of his sisters - he had six. All of whom Kevin had been desperately trying to remember the names of. He failed often, but always corrected himself with a flurry of apologies that they always excepted with a politeness that Kevin was finding to be almost too much. 

They all ordered double-doubles, except Kevin because he figured out that it meant double cream, double sugar and honestly it pretty much ceased being coffee at that point. They shared drinks and a box of timbits while Jeremy went on and on about stories from their new pro career. He always had a flair for dramatics, practically hopping out of his seat sometimes when he talked about nearly impossible shots and the rattle of bones when Jean body checked people. Just watching him reminded Kevin of all the reasons that he fell for Jeremy in the first place - the excitement that constantly pushed through his veins as if it were part of his blood itself, the mischievous smile that could make the coldest heart swoon, and the way he talked about him and Jean, like they were the ones who raised the sun into the sky every day. 

Their Christmas celebration in Charlesbourg was spent in Jeremy's childhood home - a massive behemoth that was absolutely stuffed full with his parents, seven children, as well as their spouses and children. Jeremy spent it running around with an energy that Kevin craved. Jean was a natural at getting along with Jeremy's parents, spending a lot of his time sharing tea with Jer's mother and talking sports with his father. 

Kevin found it awkward around them and Jeremy's sisters though - and he ended up outside in the snow with Jeremy's dozen or so nieces and nephews. He didn't know how it had gone from snowman building and making snow angels to all out war. Snowballs were lobbed from all directions in the back yard, several hitting Kevin while he desperately tried to keep up and throw them back. It would have been terrifying, honestly, except everyone was laughing so hard that they couldn't quite catch their breaths. 

When they finally came inside, they were all soaked with red cheeks and frozen fingers, and a smile that Kevin couldn't get rid of. His hair was packed with snow from cheap headshots but he couldn't find it in him to be angry about it in any way. Maria, Jeremy's mother, made them all change into dry clothes before they were released back into the house proper. Jean greeted him with a kiss and a hot cup of black coffee, just the way he liked it. 

They had a dinner of mince meat pies, turkey, and potatoes at least three different ways. The kids excitedly talked about everything from their snowball fight to what they wanted for Christmas, all the way to which "Pokemon" was their favorite. There was great offense from all of them when he and Jean admitted to having no clue what a "pikachu" was, and they spent the evening teaching them how to play Pokemon on the big "kid's TV" in the basement. 

When they finally all three squished into the queen sized bed in Jeremy's childhood bedroom, Kevin felt exhausted in the best way. 

"I didn't know it could be like this." Jean murmured, and it was exactly the thought that had been on the edge of Kevin's brain all day. After all of the painful holidays spent at the Nest and the semi-lonely holidays at Fox Tower, he couldn't believe this was what he had been missing the entire time. 

"I should have insisted you come back with me in college." Jeremy sighed, and Kevin felt the familiar feeling of fingers brushing through his hair. Jeremy, since he was in the middle of them. He had a habit of playing with their hair when he was deep in thought, like the toying helped him process whatever he was going through at the moment. It was a habit that Kevin cherished every minute of. 

"It wouldn't have felt like this back then." Jean sighed, and Kevin felt the mattress shift like he was shrugging. "I would have felt like an intruder then, like I was butting in on your holiday." 

Kevin nodded to that. "I know what you mean. I know Nicky, Aaron, and Andrew meant well." He paused, because maybe that wasn't exactly true. "At the very least, Nicky meant well. But I felt like I was ruining their holidays for the first two years. After that though? We were practically family." Neil was involved then, and Andrew was off his meds. Aaron got to be with Katelyn too, so everyone was coming into themselves more. After Riko died... Kevin came out of his shell too. Their third Christmas together, that's when he finally understood what the holiday could be. 

"Neither of you ever have to feel that way again." Jeremy spoke the words like a promise, and his hand shifted from Kevin's hair. It trailed down his side to rest on his hip. He turned and kissed Jean first, it was a sweet and chaste thing like most kisses with Jean tended to be. Then he kissed Kevin - and it was the deep, soul fulfilling moment he'd been craving. 

They exchanged "good night"s and "I love you"s and Kevin found himself already excited for their next Christmas celebration in Canada. 

Christmas Eve, they were on a plane again. Jean was passed out in the aisle seat, legs tucked up against the seat in front of him because he was so tall. Jeremy was playing a game on his switch that his mom had gotten him when they exchanged gifts. And Kevin? He was practically vibrating in excitement because they were already almost to South Carolina. They would be meeting Kevin's pseudo family there. 

Wymack had finally moved out of his drab apartment and into Abby's house with their engagement that summer, so they'd all visit there. Andrew and Neil would be coming in from New York, where they'd been playing for the same pro team as Kevin and his boyfriends. Nicky and Erik would have flown in from Germany two days ago, since it was the off year where they visited for Christmas instead of sometime in the summer. Of course, Aaron and Katelyn would bring their twins for Christmas brunch, even if they didn't spend the whole day with them. They had to make an appearance with Katelyn's family too, after all. 

Bee would be there too - something Kevin would have hated his first few years at Palmetto, but hell, not even Neil disliked her anymore. It would be the holidays without her hot chocolate paired with Abby's snickerdoodles. 

Kevin was nervous even though he knew he didn't need to be. He'd never brought Jer or Jean home for Christmas before. Thanksgiving had only ended up being them, Wymack, and Abby with the rest of the past "monsters" going to Katelyn's family's place. Andrew said it was just an excuse to spend more time with his niece and nephew, but Kevin had still worried it was because he didn't accept Jean and Jeremy yet. 

It was an absurd thought - because they were all playing for the New York Vices. If Andrew had thought they weren't good enough for Kevin, he would have made it obvious to the world. He was more... tame after all of his years with Neil at his side, but he wasn't afraid to "stab a bitch" if he needed to. 

His worries were put to rest when Wymack picked them up after their flight landed. He had a crushing hug for Kevin, a side hug for Jean, and ruffled Jeremy's already messy blonde hair before piling their suitcases into his humble car. They all rode in the back seat back to Wymack and Abby's place. 

The whole house was warm and smelled like cinnamon and apples. They were hardly through the door before the next round of hugs began. Abby asked them if they'd been taking care of themselves, and they all rushed to respond that they had. She gave them a stern look that melted into a smile and damn it if that smile didn't feel like home for Kevin. 

That night was spent doing what Wymack had called their "Educate Kevin Christmas Tradition". They drank warm drinks, or cold in Jeremy's case with his Egg Nog addiction, and watched Christmas movies that Kevin had missed out on during his childhood. It was something that Jean immediate loved too - he and Jeremy immediately chimed in that it reminded them of Decembers in California. Apparently the team had been dead set on showing Jean all of the "best" Christmas movies. 

They watched Elf this year, and Kevin swore he saw Jeremy mouthing the words along to the whole movie. Kevin and Jean were sat on one couch, curled up together while Jeremy laid out on the floor, torso propped up on a pillow. They didn't say anything about the way Abby, Bee, and Wymack were curled up on the other couch together - but silently Kevin hoped they were having as good of a Christmas as he was. 

Usually Christmas mornings were slow and lazy for Kevin - with no kids around there was no reason to get up early or anything like that. 

Kevin knew his last Christmas was now the last that was ever going to be slow and lazy. Jeremy was up before the sun was, and so was Bee. Their combined excitement for the holidays meant there was Christmas music and the smell of cinnamon rolls baking before the sun was even up. Kevin wasn't happy about that. He whined and snuggled into Jean, who just huffed a slightly annoyed sigh into his hair. Neither of them were excited to potentially give up sleep. 

Ever. 

They cherished it after years of 16 hour days. They couldn't hide away from the excitement for long though. 

Wymack was always an early riser, and it seemed Abby was too. Jeremy was soon hopping into bed with them, giving it a little bounce with his excitement. 

"Hop up, guys!" Kevin felt a loud smooch on his cheek and heard the one Jean was given after that. "The others are on the way with the kids." 

Kevin groaned, and Jean gave a defeated sigh. He refused to open his eyes even as he felt Jean's body move beneath him in an attempt to get up. 

"Traitor." Kevin whined when Jean let his body flop onto the bed. He opened his eyes, rubbing them tiredly. Jeremy's hair was still a wild mess, but he was dressed in his favorite "ugly Christmas Sweater" which was, of course, Ninja Turtle themed. 

Kevin took a moment to admire Jean's naked torso before it, too, was covered by a Christmas sweater. Whining, he followed suit and got out of bed. He hated it though, he absolutely did not enjoy any single moment of getting ready with Jean and Jer. Not the sneaky smooches or watching Jeremy hug Jean from behind and leave a little nip on the back of his neck. Nope, he was grumpy the entire time. Or trying to be. He tried to fight back smiles and bubbling laughter, but in the end, he couldn't even remember why he was trying to be upset. 

They finished in a rush when they heard the front door open, followed by two excited voices calling out "grandpa!". 

When they got down stairs, two tiny blonde kids were clinging to Wymack, talking to him excitedly about the puppy that their daddy had gotten them for Christmas. 

Daisy and Franklin Minyard had been raised with Wymack as their grandfather - Aaron hadn't wanted it any other way. There was no one beyond Nicky and Andrew in his biological family that he wanted anything to do with, so it only made sense to him and Katelyn to treat the only good father figure Aaron had ever had as their children's grandfather. 

Kevin could still remember the way Wymack had teared up when Aaron told him that he and Katelyn were expecting. He'd been almost as emotional as Andrew had been, and Andrew had legitimately cried in front of them for the first time that Kevin could ever remember. It was the first time he'd ever hugged Katelyn, and he'd been dedicated to being a good uncle for those kids ever since. 

"Hey Kev!" Aaron greeted when he saw them on the stair case, and the room was quickly filled with two tiny voices yelling, "uncle Kevin!" at the top of their lungs. There was that too - an acceptance into their family that Kevin would never forget, never get tired of. He took the last few steps down and caught Daisy and Franklin in a bear hug. Normally the shrieking of children was not something he was too fond of, but he couldn't help but smile and laugh when he heard their excited giggles. 

"We missed you." Daisy mumbled as they hugged. 

"Did you hear about our puppy!" Franklin almost shouted, and that sent them both on a tangent about how they'd gotten the "prettiest puppy in the whole entire world, maybe even the galaxy". Kevin found himself engrossed with them, he hardly even noticed Jeremy and Jean introducing themselves to Aaron and Katelyn. He'd make it up to them later though. 

Andrew, Neil, Nicky, and Erik were not too far behind Aaron and Katelyn. It made sense, they'd all been staying at Aaron's place since they flew in apparently. Hugs were becoming increasingly more common in his life, and he was definitely reminded of that when Nicky hugged him so tightly that he almost forgot how to breathe for a split moment. 

"Kevin, how have you been?" Nicky looked him in the eyes and the warmth he found there was almost as much like home as Abby's smile from the night before. 

"I've never been better, Nicky." They both shared a look then glanced over to where Jeremy was introducing himself to the younger twins, and Jean was talking with Neil even though they'd just seen each other at practice like a week ago. 

Kevin hadn't realized how true that statement was until that moment - he'd never been better than he was in that moment. He was sharing his first Christmas with the men he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was surrounded by his found family, with his father and his nieces. For the first time in his entire life, Kevin Day didn't want Christmas to be over. He wished he could live in this moment for the rest of his life. 

Nicky smiled knowingly at the look on his face. "Merry Christmas, Kev." 

"Merry Christmas, Nicky." 


End file.
